Handwritten Letters
by Booze And Popcorn
Summary: {Fem!Naruto} Her pen scribbled furiously across the top of the paper, words written in a harsh thickness as her fingers twitched and then the pen broke. As if it was the final straw, she slammed a fist down onto the paper as tears smudged the final words, "I'm Sorry."


**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Because I'm really poor… And I'm in need of some money…

* * *

The class watched in silence at the 'spar' – more of a one-sided battle – happening in front of them. By the further narrowing of her eyes and downward twitch of the lip, her classmates could clearly see she was annoyed with how long the spar was drawn out. It was quite funny, really, that the second-laziest person in the class could make almost any spar a completely one-sided fight with her the victor. The pre-teens watched as she finally grabbed onto the boy's wrist and twisted it harshly behind his back, earning a cry of surprise and pain, before she brutally kicked the back of his knees, forcing him into a kneeling position, back arched painfully as he tried to stop the twisting of his arm. "Give up," She growled out, lip twitching again. The sight was unusual; sure, the girl wasn't by any means gentle when it came to the people around her, but she didn't act this savage unless she was in a fight – especially verbal fights. She could make any of the other girls in class cry or feel insecure; she had the ability to make boys cringe and bow their heads in shame; Hell, teachers burn a bright red and gruffly return to the lesson, hoping the students would forget her words. The only people she would never subject to any sort of pain would be her four friends – Shino, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru. Akamaru too…

"I give up!" The boy cried out. "I give up! I give! Please don't break my arm!" His face had quickly turned red, tears welling up in his eyes. The twelve year old boy had already lost his pride from getting so beaten by a girl, but now he had to beg to get out of her submission hold… And suddenly his arm was relieved of the pain and he hastily cradled it to himself, biting his lip as he sniffled, hoping to hold the tears at bay. Some of his friends glared at the blonde haired girl who took a couple of steps away from the kneeling boy, not liking the way she treated him. And their glares only intensified when she forcefully kicked the boy in the back of the neck, sending him face-first into the ground, before Iruka could even announce her as the winner. Without a moments waste, the girl placed her foot on his back, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared menacingly down at the quivering male. "Next time you'll think twice about making fun of an orphan." She hissed out coldly, her low and husky voice underlined with a not-so-subtle threat. The boy nodded his head vigorously, muttering apology after apology before the girl removed her foot from his back, then turned to look at Iruka, who could only stare back at her with a disappointed gaze.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the winner," He called out with a quiet mutter of, "Though she should not be." Most of the students flinched – four of which clearly glared at the scarred Chuunin.

It was no secret that Umino Iruka was Naruto's favourite teacher; this was clear with the way she never disrespected or pranked him – barring that one time when he took away her Manga and confiscated her Bubblegum. And it was also no secret that she prized his opinion of her over everything else, so with the way she bowed her head lowly after his last statement, they all knew she was hurt by it.

"A win is a win," She muttered grudgingly, but the overwhelming silence made it possible for everyone to hear. "Ninjas don't play fair in the real world so why delude Academy students into believing they'll be shown mercy in the battlefield? More Genin die than any other Ranking Ninja and it's because they don't know the true horrors of this world – I blame the Academy." It was Iruka's turn to wince under the cold glare that Naruto sent his way. This was a sign; a very, very bad sign. Students parted warily as the blonde made her way towards her classmates – towards her friends who stood at the back. They had grim looks on their faces, Kiba reaching out to sling an arm over the girl's shoulder. She didn't protest or shrug him off like she'd usually do; the girl was absolutely livid.

"That concludes today's sparring session," They heard Iruka call out and the students immediately grinned, the solemnity quickly forgotten. They didn't want to think about it, because they knew it was true. Genin were inexperienced and died quickly, especially if missions went wrong and far above the Rank it was supposed to be. So they knew that when spars had finished, they were allowed home. They began to murmur with their friends – some discussing the earlier match and how much they wanted Naruto and Sasuke to spar, something that Iruka had never let happen – before Iruka told them they could go home.

* * *

Shikamaru observed the girl in front of him. She was the fifth tallest student in their whole class – not to mention the tallest amongst females – and she had firm muscles from working out, because despite being lazy, Naruto absolutely despised worthless Kunoichi. The muscles didn't ruin her feminine figure – scientists had proven that puberty hits Kunoichi at an earlier age depending on how long and how much they train, which is what happened to Hinata and Naruto (much to the other girls' frustration) – but damn she packed a mean punch…

She had vibrantly blonde hair that was extremely short at the back, spiked up with gel, whereas her bangs normally hung downwards to cover her eyes. The only times when she pulls them away is when she spars, using a headband to hold the strands out of her view. Her eyes were sharp and irises were cerulean blue that held a grim look behind the lazy persona she built up. Maybe she was hanging out with Shikamaru too much…

The girl wore black leggings that allowed swift and flexible movements. Her shirt was made of black cotton material and was a formfitting turtleneck. The sleeves were nonexistent and there was a metal zip down the middle-front. On top of that she wore a, probably three times larger than her actual sized, hoodie made of a grey material. It ended at mid-thigh and the sleeves far surpassed her hands. Her hood was normally down, unless it rained. She may train a lot and hate useless Kunoichi, but Shikamaru – as well as Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Choji – knew that she cared about her hair. She didn't try to look good for anyone; it was just a confidence boost. Shikamaru believed that if you were glared and the subject of hate from every civilian in the village, you would gain some massive insecurities, which is why the boys never commented on it.

There is never a day on Earth where the girl isn't chewing some form of gum – bubblegum, chewing gum, breath freshener, lollipops with gum in the middle, etc. You'd also never catch her without Manga in the pouch she kept behind her hip. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought – Yaoi and Shounen-Ai had heavily scarred the minds of him and his friends…

But anyway, Naruto was special to Shikamaru and the others. It wasn't a romantic interest of sorts – jeez, they're only 12, wait until Shippuden will you? – but they still felt the immense need to protect her at all costs. It was basically an unspoken rule between the four boys.

And that's why Shikamaru was pissed. He knew damn well Naruto was hurt from being made fun of – that idiotic brat had the nerve to insult orphans, most specifically Naruto – but also, _Iruka decided to make the situation worse_.

It didn't take a genius – which he is – to figure out that Naruto was heavily affected by the Chuunin's words. Hell, _Kiba's arm is around her shoulders and she's not castrating him yet._ The Nara grew more concerned as the seconds of silence passed and suddenly, Akamaru broke it. He yipped and Shikamaru jumped, having been completely lost in thought. The Nara watched as Choji fumbled with his packet of potato chips in hopes of not dropping it from shock, as Shino lightly twitched.

"What is it boy?" Shikamaru still found it weird that both Kiba _and_ Naruto could understand the puppy – but that was just another thing to add onto the 'Things About Naruto That No One Understands' list.

"You want to go to the hills?" Shikamaru felt himself smile as he looked up at the clouds.

Today was the perfect day for cloud watching.

* * *

**Well that sucked…**

**I'm trying so please don't hate me for the crap chapters.**

**Okay, new topic:**

Pairings:

I don't plan on adding any pairings **until the Shippuden series**. That doesn't mean you can't vote early – I was have a poll up in some time… I don't know exactly when; probably when I'm bothered enough with it.

**It's just that I've seen so many Fem!Naruto stories where it revolves solely around romance and there's barely any fights or violence in it.**

**And anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please don't comment on how OOC Naruto is. I believe that because of the change in genders, **_**several things have been changed in the past and will continue to change in the future.**_** Hope you understand.**

**And no, Naruto isn't a stoic, emotionless drone. She was just pissed off because some unimportant OC insulted the fact that she had no parents. She's more of a… I dunno, awkward person who tries to be sweet but then ends up just standing in the corner and shrugging, thinking to themselves, '**_**Ain't got anything to do with me.**_**'**

**Hope you enjoyed – once again. **

**/Booze And Popcorn/**


End file.
